Acque Conosciute
Acque conosciute (Home Waters) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Kelly Digges e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 30 settembre 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Kiora. Racconto precedente: La missione di Nissa Prefazione L'ultima volta che abbiamo incontrato la tritone Planeswalker Kiora, era sfuggita a fatica dalla battaglia con la dea del mare Thassa, su Theros. Sebbene non sia riuscita a ottenere ciò che desiderava dallo scontro, non è comunque ripartita a mani vuote; ha lasciato Theros con la sacra arma della dea del mare. Ora ritorna sul suo piano di origine Zendikar, pronta ad affrontare i mostruosi Eldrazi che minacciano di distruggere il suo mondo. Sono imponenti e inarrestabili. Però gli Eldrazi non sono solo dei mostri. I tritoni di Zendikar li hanno venerati a lungo, ritenendoli divinità. E Kiora ha già affrontato una divinità ed è sopravvissuta. Storia "Forza!", disse in sogno. Afferrò la piccola mano di Turi con la propria e strattonò. "L'Anziana Misha racconterà una storia. Muoviti! Ce la perderemo!". Trascinò la sorella con sé e le due giovani tritoni si sedettero sulla scalinata vicino agli altri bambini, proprio nel momento in cui l'Anziana Misha iniziò a parlare. Gli altri adulti si erano ritirati all'estremità più lontana della scalinata, a mala pena visibili nella luce della luna, dove potevano raccontare le loro storie... storie da adulti. La storia di Misha era dedicata ai bambini. La matriarca parlò un po' più forte del rumore delle onde, con una voce leggera ma penetrante. "Tanto tempo fa, proprio nei nostri mari, l'immenso dio Ula si stava preparando per la caccia". Ula, il dio più importante degli abitanti dei mari e degli oceani, severo e fiero. Lei gli fece una linguaccia. Turi rispose facendole anche lei una linguaccia. "Ula era infuriato contro i delfini, il cui giocherellare era un insulto alla sua dignità. Decise quindi di punirne uno per educare gli altri. Ma i delfini sono ingannevoli e sono i preferiti di Cosi, il più ingannevole di tutti". Le storie di Cosi! Le storie migliori erano le storie di Cosi, ma gli altri adulti non le ascoltavano mai. "Cosi decise quindi di sabotare la caccia di Ula. La notte prima della caccia, Cosi si intrufolò nella camera da letto di Ula, in fondo al mare, e scambiò la sua imponente lancia con una piuma di un gabbiano, su cui aveva lanciato un incantesimo affinché avesse l'aspetto di quella lancia. Emeria vide questa scena dal suo nobile trono nel reame dei cieli, ma non disse nulla, poiché si divertiva a vedere i bisticci delle altre due divinità. "Al mattino, Ula si preparò per la caccia, senza accorgersi di nulla. Fece un favoloso discorso sulla sua dignità e sulla sua posizione di comando. I delfini si avvicinarono per ascoltarlo, in quanto Cosi aveva detto loro che non avrebbero dovuto avere alcun timore. Questo comportamento non fece altro che infuriare Ula. Colpì con la sua lancia-che-non-era-una-lancia, una volta, due volte... ma i delfini non fecero altro che ridere, perché l'arma era in realtà una piuma e non aveva alcun effetto se non fare loro il solletico". L'Antica Misha deliziò i bambini con una splendida interpretazione dell'acuta e cinguettante risata dei delfini. I bambini ridacchiarono. "Ula non riuscì a comprendere come mai non riuscisse a ferire i delfini, ma comprese che si stavano facendo beffe di lui. Li colpì ancora... e ancora... e ancora, cercando di rigirare la lancia nelle ferite che non aveva mai inflitto. I delfini urlarono dal divertimento. Infuriato, Ula spezzò la lancia sul proprio ginocchio... e si ritrovò tra le mani due metà di una piuma. I delfini risero così forte che si può ancora udire nel mare la loro risata...". Kiora colpì violentemente la sabbia con mani e ginocchia, con un fischio nelle orecchie e la vista annebbiata. Il viaggio da un piano all'altro. Ha. Ha, ha, ha. Kiora preferì nuotare... scendendo sempre più in profondità verso le acque fredde e oscure in cui si univano i due oceani per diventare uno solo, unendosi in un caos irrazionale molto più oscuro e più gelido. In questo caso, era fortunata a essere riuscita a tornare. Casa. Zendikar. Tossì e inspirò con le sue branchie che si aprivano e si richiudevano. Era tremante, sfinita, sporca... ricoperta dal fango del fondo dell'oceano di un altro mondo. Le sue mani erano insensibili e non si rendeva conto se stesse stringendo qualcosa oppure no. Si augurò che il fango non fosse l'unico oggetto che aveva portato con sé da Theros. La sua vista divenne più nitida. Abbassò lo sguardo. Laggiù, ancora stretta tra le mani, si trovava l'arma di una divinità. Si rilassò in un lungo incrocio tra un rantolo e una risata. Ho vinto, pensò. Ho sconfitto una divinità. Ho vinto! La lancia biforcuta era ingombrante, più lunga di quanto lei fosse alta, nonostante fosse stata ancora più grande quando era tra le mani della dea del mare Thassa. Sembrava che non avesse alcun peso. Kiora vide che il manto stellato che la caratterizzava come un'opera di una divinità... ciò che i popoli di Theros chiamavano il tocco di Nyx... sembrava ridursi e asciugarsi, come se stesse evaporando, come se l'aria di questo mondo diverso fosse un anatema per le opere degli dei. Il bidente prese presto la forma di un corallo rinsecchito. Una delusione. Kiora si augurò che fosse ancora un'arma degna di una divinità. Anche se fosse stata una semplice lancia, sarebbe stata il trofeo più splendido che avesse mai ottenuto. Magari lo avrebbe regalato a Turi, come uno dei vari ricordi dei viaggi di Kiora. Se Turi fosse stata ancora in vita. Se qualcuno fosse stato ancora in vita. Se gli Eldrazi non li avessero ancora uccisi tutti. Kiora barcollò. Si sentiva ancora disorientata dopo quella battaglia magica, quasi soffocata dalla dea e costretta a un disperato e confusionario viaggio verso un altro piano. Ma ora era su Zendikar. Non era al sicuro, soprattutto in questo momento. Si guardò intorno. Si trovava sulle rive di Tazeem. Le onde si infrangevano sulla spiaggia. Il sole splendeva. Le grandi pietre fluttuavano nel cielo, sfidando la forza di gravità. Zendikar era ancora in vita! Kiora gridò e si gettò di corsa nelle onde spumeggianti, affinché le acque del mare di Zendikar lavassero il fango di Theros. Il bidente emise una breve e chiara nota al contatto con l'acqua. Fu l'unico effetto... ma fu incoraggiante. Acqua limpida e fresca la ricoprì e tolse dalle sue branchie il sapore del fondo dell'oceano della sua lotta con Thassa. Era pulita, era libera, era a casa. Si immerse in quelle acque, che avevano per lei un sapore diverso da tutte le altre. Corse lungo la riva, si voltò, si immerse e ritornò in superficie, compiendo un salto in un ampio arco. Kiora si trovava a mezz'aria quando la vide: una distesa di spiaggia che aveva qualcosa di sbagliato, con la sua fine, grigia polvere, spugnosa e friabile... Si voltò per osservare, colpì l'acqua con un angolo strano e pungente e tornò subito in superficie. La spiaggia aveva qualcosa che non andava. Anche il suono aveva qualcosa di strano e ogni onda si dissipava a riva con un sibilo e si ritirava... se era vero ciò che vedeva... lasciandola completamente e impossibilmente asciutta. Si immerse, afferrò un granchio dal fondo e salì sulla riva rocciosa vicino alla spiaggia morta. "Mi spiace, amico", disse e lanciò il granchio sulla spiaggia grigia innaturale. Il granchio si sollevò, si eresse in una posizione come di sfida e strisciò rapidamente fino all'acqua. Soddisfatta dalla sicurezza che, qualsiasi cosa fosse, non l'avrebbe uccisa istantaneamente, Kiora mise piede su quella spiaggia. La consistenza era giusta, era più polvere che sabbia e poteva sentire che stava asciugando l'umidità dai suoi piedi. Ciò che una volta era solida pietra era diventato ora un grumo butterato e sgretolato. Era questo l'effetto degli Eldrazi su Zendikar? Una folata di vento sollevò nuvolette di polvere. Il corpo di Kiora reagì come se si trovasse sott'acqua... bloccando la respirazione, arrestando i polmoni e aprendo le branchie. Sputò per il disgusto e si immerse di nuovo nel mare, sbattendo le palpebre. Si immaginò quella sabbiolina diffondersi negli oceani, ostruire ogni passaggio e rendere impossibile la vita. Kiora strinse il bidente e concentrò su esso la sua volontà. Lentamente, mentre galleggiava, i suoi sensi si espansero. Le maree e le correnti, le placche dei continenti e i passaggi sottomarini, le zone coperte da alghe e le zone anossiche... sentì tutto, tutto intorno a sé, come dita delle proprie mani. La spiaggia ripugnante dietro di lei era un grande peso morto, un vuoto nella sua sensibilità. Lungo la riva e anche sul fondo del mare, nell'ampio oceano, poteva percepire la presenza di altri vuoti, luoghi morti a cui era stata sottratta la vita dall'assalto degli Eldrazi. Gli Eldrazi negli oceani! Era stato terribile quando avevano attaccato la terra asciutta. Ora che avevano preso di mira anche le acque, nuotato negli oceani, estratto la linfa vitale, grattato il fondo del mare. Poteva sentirli. Ma gli Eldrazi non erano gli unici esseri laggiù. Non riusciva a percepirli, ma i tritoni di Zendikar erano ancora vivi e stavano combattendo. Doveva essere così. Kiora nuotò lontano dalla riva senza vita e si diresse a nord lungo la costa, alla ricerca di qualche segno di civiltà. In alcuni luoghi, Zendikar era ancora come era sempre stato. In altri, era un'avvizzita terra desolata. Gli insediamenti dei tritoni sulle pianure costiere erano stati abbandonati, ingoiati dalle alghe o ridotti a rovine senza vita soffocate dalla polvere. Kiora esplorò i primi alla ricerca di sopravvissuti, ma trovò solo piccoli Eldrazi che perlustravano le rovine, rovistavano tra le macerie, alla ricerca di qualcosa che solo le divinità potevano sapere. Le divinità lo sanno, pensò. Ula, Cosi ed Emeria... le divinità dei tritoni di Zendikar, che celavano i titani Eldrazi Ulamog, Kozilek ed Emrakul. Erano davvero delle divinità? Avevano un piano per Zendikar? Oppure erano semplicemente delle bestie meccaniche che consumavano senza volontà o scopo? Dopo aver individuato gli Eldrazi che cercavano tra le rovine, si mantenne a distanza dagli insediamenti abbandonati. Cercare gli improbabili sopravvissuti non valeva il rischio di essere colta di sorpresa in queste terre devastate. Quando il sole si abbassò all'orizzonte, trovò una caverna in alto su una scogliera, nella quale avrebbe potuto trascorrere la notte. Con l'ultimo briciolo delle sue forze, evocò una piovra gigante dalle profondità di Zendikar, che la sollevò fino alla caverna e poi si mise a guardia per impedire agli Eldrazi di entrare. Oltre la stretta apertura si trovava un'ampia caverna illuminata dalla luce del giorno. La camera era in pietra lavorata e sulla parete lontana si trovava un altare su cui erano raffigurati i Tre. Aveva viaggiato con la sua tribù fino a un altare molto simile a questo, più di una volta, per portare doni ai piedi delle indifferenti divinità di pietra. I fedeli portavano frammenti di edro e frutti della terra per Emeria, conchiglie e perle per Ula... e nulla per Cosi. Lei e Turi si erano intrufolate nella notte per lasciare in omaggio a Cosi corde annodate e sussurri segreti al suo orecchio; il suo altare non era mai spoglio al loro arrivo. Erano bambini che offrivano la loro devozione alla divinità proibita, semplicemente per l'esperienza elettrizzante e la sensazione di trasgressione. Anche in quel periodo si chiedeva quanti degli anziani avessero compiuto le loro stesse azioni in gioventù... e anche quanti non avessero mai smesso. Nessuno venerava Cosi. Tutti lo sapevano. Gli adulti si rifiutavano di ascoltare le storie su di lui... non perché, lei scoprì successivamente, le storie fossero infantili, bensì perché erano blasfeme ed era considerato vergognoso ascoltarle. Allora perché permettevano a chiunque di raccontarle ai bambini? Perché non limitarsi ai racconti pii, alle storie alla luce del sole, alla creazione di acqua, terra e cielo da parte delle tre divinità? Perché raccontare storie che facevano sembrare sciocchi gli dei? Perché costruire addirittura statue dedicate a Cosi? Un brivido le attraversò la schiena. Gli sguardi delle divinità erano vuoti e spietati. Sarebbe stato facile, fin troppo facile, venerarli e pensare che le mostruosità che si erano sollevate fossero davvero divinità degne di adorazione. Sarebbe stato facile... tranne che per il ricordo di storie di Cosi che rubava le vesti a Emeria o che ingannava Ula e gli faceva ingoiare una pietra. Si ricordò di quando era seduta, tremante, su quella scalinata illuminata dalla luna, a ridacchiare della supponenza delle divinità, mentre i caldi corpi dei suoi compagni sussultavano dalle risate di fianco a lei, implacabilmente mortali e vivi. Quelle storie le avevano insegnato a non temere le divinità... e a non fidarsi di loro. La sua gioventù, aveva poi compreso, era stata un tranquillo campo di battaglia. Gli onorevoli tritoni del mondo avrebbero preferito cancellare dall'esistenza la venerazione per Cosi, per dimenticare del tutto la divinità ingannatrice. Ma i suoi seguaci, segreti e diversi, non lo avrebbero mai permesso. Se loro avessero voluto costruire statue di Cosi, per lasciargli dei doni, per raccontare ai bambini storie eretiche... chi glielo avrebbe impedito? Un ingannatore sarebbe stato capace di far svanire nella notte i problemi della tribù, una volta ogni tanto. Ma avrebbe potuto fare molto di peggio, se qualcuno avesse cercato di fermarli. E un ingannatore poteva essere presente in ogni tribù. Le altre culture non raccontavano ai bambini storie come queste... storie che si facevano beffe della tradizione e sfidavano le divinità. Ma altre culture non avevano Cosi. Cosi era rimasto sveglio. I suoi ingannatori avevano fatto in modo che si ricordasse che anche le divinità erano fallibili. Quanti si sarebbero schierati dalla parte dei mostri, avrebbero rinunciato alla speranza o sarebbero semplicemente impazziti al momento dell'arrivo degli Eldrazi, se non fosse stato per quelle storie? Era stato questo il motivo per tutto questo tempo? O avevano semplicemente avuto fortuna? Lentamente, trattenendo involontariamente il fiato, si avvicinò alle statue dei Tre. Le guardò, in alto sopra di lei. E sputò verso il vuoto e stupido volto di Ula. "Non sei tu che comandi qui", disse, con voce riecheggiante sull'umida pietra. "Non comandi ora. Non comanderai mai". Non accadde nulla. Nulla cambiò. C'erano solo uno sputo, la pietra e il silenzio. Kiora grugnì, poi si acciambellò per dormire sotto la statua di Cosi. L'unica divinità onesta, pensò. Abbiamo sempre saputo delle sue menzogne. Sotto gli occhi di pietra di quelle false divinità, tenendo stretta l'arma rubata, Kiora ebbe difficoltà ad addormentarsi. Sul tardi del giorno seguente, ritrovò il suo popolo. Vide per primi gli Eldrazi, che sciamavano nelle acque e attaccavano dal cielo. Avevano circondato una scuola di tritoni e li stavano radunando lontano dalla riva. Kiora afferrò il bidente e si affrettò. C'erano forse un centinaio di tritoni, che nuotavano in formazione instabile. Gli Eldrazi acquatici... la stirpe di Ulamog in base al loro aspetto, con le loro teste di osso biancastro e quegli ammassi di tentacoli che si contorcevano... si erano posti tra loro e la riva. Tra i tritoni si trovavano dei soldati, che mantenevano lontani gli Eldrazi con reti e lance, ma le creature stavano eliminando uno dopo l'altro quelli che rimanevano. Uno degli Eldrazi afferrò un tritone e lo stritolò. Quando rilassò i suoi tentacoli, invece di un cadavere cadde a terra una nube di quella orrida polvere. Kiora sussultò. Chiamò a sé le grandi creature degli abissi... non c'era bisogno di evocarle, non quando Zendikar era disposto a offrire liberamente gli alleati. Li chiamò e udì la loro risposta. Nel frattempo: il bidente. Finalmente! Lo cercò, afferrò qualche filo di acqua senza nome e azionò il bidente. Vicino a un Eldrazi si formò un vortice, che lo scagliò lontano. Interessante. Provò di nuovo, con un gesto più ampio, e risucchiò negli abissi un altro Eldrazi. Rise, gorgogliando. Oh, sì. Così funzionava. Ma gli Eldrazi più grandi non sarebbero caduti così facilmente. Altri vortici... e i suoi alleati giunsero, alcune piovre giganti e un enorme serpente nodoso. Si misero al lavoro, abbattendo gli Eldrazi più piccoli e combattendo con i più grandi. Nel frattempo, i tritoni approfittarono della distrazione per andare verso la riva, con i loro soldati che erano rimasti indietro per coprire la ritirata. Una delle piovre venne abbattuta, dopo che le erano state consumate troppe delle sue membra. Un'altra si avvinghiò sul più grande degli Eldrazi, rotolando e portandolo in acqua. I tentacoli con le ventose si intrecciavano con quelli innaturali e nerboruti, in un enorme ammasso di carne e furia che sollevava abbastanza detriti da coprire i combattenti alla vista. Il primo dei tritoni raggiunse la riva, ma se quel grande Eldrazi fosse riuscito a sopraffare la piovra... Aveva bisogno di aiuto. Nuotò verso la riva, incanalando il potere attraverso il bidente. Stava brillando in modo gradevole. Sentì la piovra crescere, inondata dalla forza degli abissi. Giunse a riva attraverso le torbide acque e si alzò, trionfante, mentre la piovra stritolava l'ultima traccia di quella finta e inquietante vita del corpo del grande Eldrazi. Prima che lei potesse terminare e la piovra ferita tornasse strisciando nelle profondità, la spiaggia si era già riempita di profughi tritoni. Non erano neanche un centinaio. Poco meno. I sopravvissuti si sparsero sulla spiaggia, accalcati in densi gruppi. Erano un miscuglio di tribù e, anche se si trovavano in acque da lei conosciute, tutti i loro volti le sembravano stranieri. Kiora si sedette gravemente su una roccia di fianco al gruppo principale e appoggiò il bidente sulle ginocchia. Nessuno la ringraziò, ma non fu un fastidio per lei. Erano tutti impegnati a curarsi le ferite e a contare i caduti. Chi poteva mai essere lei per loro? Una straniera con un'arma inusuale. "Kiora!", urlò una voce dalla folla. Si alzò. Una giovane donna dagli occhi luminosi si aprì la strada oltre un gruppo di sopravvissuti. Era carica di un sacco di pergamene. Turi! Aveva avuto appena il tempo per spostare di lato il bidente, quando la giovane tritone la strinse in un abbraccio degno di una piovra. Turi si voltò verso i sopravvissuti dietro di sé, con le braccia ancora intorno a Kiora. "È lei!", gridò Turi. "Mia sorella! Vi avevo detto che sarebbe tornata!". Kiora alzò gli occhi al cielo, ancora con il sorriso. "Che cosa hai raccontato di me, pesciolina?". Turi rimase a breve distanza e sogghignò. "Solo storie vere!", rispose Turi. "Ho raccontato loro che mia sorella è stata in luoghi di cui loro non avevano mai sentito parlare e che mi portava sempre dei bei tesori. E, indipendentemente da quanto fosse stata via, tornava sempre, anche quella volta in cui avevo visto con i miei occhi che veniva divorata da un serpente". Kiora sussultò a quel ricordo di alcuni anni prima. Turi lo rese un ricordo leggero, ma era stato uno dei più terribili momenti delle loro giovani vite. Insieme, si erano spinte troppo in là nelle loro esplorazioni, per soddisfare il bisogno di Kiora... oltre i confini del continente... quando un serpente era uscito dall'oscurità per divorarli. Kiora era scattata in avanti, aveva attirato la sua attenzione e aveva urlato alla sorella di nuotare e di non girarsi mai. Turi si era voltata nonostante l'ordine e il suo volto nel panico era stato l'ultima immagine che Kiora aveva visto prima che le fauci del serpente si chiudessero su di lei e il mondo si dissolvesse, mentre la sua scintilla da Planeswalker si accendeva in un momento di estremo terrore. Passarono mesi prima che lei riuscisse a trovare un modo per tornare su Zendikar e il suo popolo. La rivelazione dell'esistenza di altri mondi oltre al suo svanì di fronte alla certezza di non aver fatto abbastanza per salvare Turi. Quando infine tornò, ritrovò Turi magra come un grissino e con occhi lucenti, devastata dal senso di colpa per il sacrificio di Kiora. Dopo quel giorno, avevano stretto un patto. Kiora aveva promesso che sarebbe tornata e Turi aveva promesso di aspettarla. "E loro ti hanno creduta?". "Insomma...". Kiora abbracciò di nuovo la sorella. "Vediamo cosa posso fare. Non ti voglio deludere". Turi esaminò il bidente. "Questo è per me?". Kiora le portava spesso dei gingilli dagli altri mondi. In questo viaggio, non aveva avuto il tempo. "No!", disse Kiora, allontanandolo con un sorriso. "Questo l'ho proprio rubato". "Lo hai rubato? A chi?". Kiora sogghignò. "Una dea del mare", rispose. "Una vera dea del mare". Turi fece la linguaccia a Kiora. "Ti sto dicendo la verità!", disse Kiora, alzando una mano. "Che Cosi mi prenda se ti sto mentendo". Turi impallidì. Un paio di tritoni vicini li stavano osservando. "Kiora", disse discretamente Turi. "La gente non... lo fa più. Giurare alle divinità". Kiora inclinò la testa. "Perché no?", chiese senza abbassare la voce. "Sono diventati blasfemi nei confronti delle divinità, ma non nei confronti dei mostri?". "Ti prego", rispose Turi a denti stretti. "Alcuni di loro hanno visto Cosi. Kozilek. Prima che lui se ne andasse. Hanno perso la famiglia e la casa a causa sua. Pensa a come si possono sentire". "Se n'è andato?". Turi gemette... non era quello il punto!... ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile distrarre l'implacabile curiosità della sorella. "Sono mesi che nessuno lo vede", rispose. "Né lui, né Emrakul. Solo Ulamog. Alcuni dicono che gli altri due sono tornati nel luogo da cui erano venuti". Kiora aggrottò la fronte. Era possibile? Erano davvero... andati via? "Ci crederò quando lo vedrò con i miei occhi", disse. "E la nostra tribù?". Turi si strinse le braccia al busto e apparve molto giovane. "Non lo so", rispose. "Io stavo studiando a Portale Marino...". "Studiando?", disse Kiora. "Tu?". "A me piace imparare", rispose Turi, con orgoglio ferito. "Anche a me", aggiunse Kiora. "Questo è il motivo per cui viaggio". Kiora non voleva essere pungente, ma Turi sussultò. "Quindi tu eri a Portale Marino", disse Kiora più gentilmente. "E poi che cosa è successo?". "Gli Eldrazi", rispose Turi. I suoi occhi vagarono distanti. "Hanno devastato questo luogo. Io sono stata fortunata a riuscire a fuggire. Non... tutti ce l'hanno fatta. Mi sono unita a questo gruppo per cercare di tornare a casa. Sulla via verso Portale Marino, abbiamo visto Ulamog da lontano". "Ulamog si trova a Portale Marino?". Domanda sbagliata. Sapeva che era la domanda sbagliata. Ma lo doveva scoprire, dannazione! "Non mi interessa dove si trovi Ulamog!", rispose urlando Turi. "Sto cercando di tornare a casa, Kiora! Dalla nostra famiglia. Non ti interessa sapere che fine hanno fatto?". Ora le persone vicine stavano guardando altrove e facevano finta di non sentire. Gentili. Kiora appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Turi. "Sorellina", disse. "Sapevo che cosa stava succedendo qui. Mi sono preoccupata per te per tutto il tempo in cui sono stata via... per tutti, ma soprattutto per te. Non hai idea di quanto io sia contenta di vederti sana e salva". "Sì, lo so", rispose Turi sommessamente. "Ogni volta che vai via, io mi chiedo se tornerai davvero. E so che, se qualcosa dovesse mai accaderti, io non lo saprei mai. Non sarei mai in grado di seguirti". "Se io potessi portarti con me, lo farei". "No", disse Turi, ma non scortesemente. "Non lo faresti. Vorresti che io rimanessi qui. Al sicuro. Vero?". "Non c'è alcun luogo sicuro su Zendikar", rispose Kiora. "Non ora. Questo è il motivo per cui non mi preoccupo di cercare la tribù. Questo è il motivo per cui sto andando a Portale Marino. Se nessuno ferma Ulamog, moriranno tutti, ovunque siano". Aveva parlato troppo forte. Le persone si voltarono verso di loro. "Vuoi tornare a Portale Marino?", chiese Turi. "No". "Kiora, vero?", chiese una voce in modo burbero, interrompendo ciò che era evidentemente un momento privato. Un cafone. Kiora si allontanò da Turi e si voltò verso lo straniero. Era anziano e ricoperto di cicatrici, con le scaglie annerite di una persona che aveva trascorso troppo tempo lontano dall'acqua. Il suo accento sembrava Sejiri e aveva parlato come qualcuno che si aspettava di essere preso in considerazione anche così lontano da casa. Kiora provò un'immediata sensazione di repulsione nei suoi confronti. "Sono io", rispose lei, con un tono che si augurava fosse di fastidioso entusiasmo. "Il mio nome è Yenai", disse il tritone anziano. "Ti ringrazio per il tuo aiuto". "Mio dovere", rispose Kiora. "Ora siamo tutti sulla stessa barca. Vero, Sejiri?". Yenai sembrava afflitto, sebbene lei non fosse sicura del motivo. Le divisioni tra le etnie dei tritoni causavano rivalità, non odio. Era forse cambiato qualcosa? "Certamente", rispose lui. "Mi auguro che percorreremo la stessa strada". "Dipende", rispose Kiora. "Io sto andando verso Portale Marino". Era vero. Pochi minuti prima non erano le sue intenzioni. Ma, se Ulamog si trovava laggiù, non avrebbe perso tempo nel nascondersi altrove. "Stiamo provenendo da Portale Marino", disse Yenai. "Non torneremo indietro". "Questo è un peccato", rispose Kiora. "Penso quindi che prenderò mia sorella e i miei mostri del mare e ci andrò senza di voi". "Kiora, non essere sciocca!", disse Turi. "Si tratta di un titano. Una divinità. Non puoi affrontarlo. Kozilek ed Emrakul se ne sono andati. Forse... forse se ne andrà anche Ulamog. Forse ci lasceranno in pace. Metterti di fronte al suo cammino non sarà di aiuto". "Non c'è alcun riparo a Portale Marino", disse Yenai. Salì su una roccia e alzò il volume della voce. "Il nostro piano non è cambiato. Proseguiremo lungo la costa, lontano dal grosso dell'orda. Lontano da Ulamog. Poi, dopo un viaggio lungo e pericoloso, sapremo dove andare". Si voltò e guardò in direzione dell'immenso oceano. Che sciocco. "Oltre il mare, fino a Murasa. Ci hanno detto che laggiù la situazione è migliore. Non può essere peggio di qua". Tra la folla che si era riunita, si potevano scorgere teste che annuivano. Una di esse, che fece rabbia a Kiora, era quella di Turi. "Un discorso adorabile", disse Kiora. "Hai una bella voce. Una voce da cantastorie, in realtà". Yenai la guardò stupito. "Conosci qualche storia di Cosi?", chiese Kiora. Yenai spalancò gli occhi. "Come osi...". "Sai", disse Kiora. "Le storie di Cosi. Come quella su Ula e la vongola. O quella che racconta di Emeria che ha scambiato una medusa per la luna...". "Blasfemia e presa in giro", sputò Yenai. "Turi, non ci avevi detto che tua sorella era un'ingannatrice. Ci saremmo risparmiati qualche speranza mal riposta". "Non è un'ingannatrice", rispose Turi, nonostante il suo sguardo non apparisse così deciso. Kiora non era uno dei devoti cultisti di Cosi. Tutt'altro. Era semplicemente un'anima maliziosa che non aveva mai perso il vizio di mettere il naso nelle vite delle divinità. "D'accordo", rispose lei. "Se non conosci nessuna storia su Cosi, basta dirlo". Turi l'afferrò per un braccio. "Kiora, smettila". Kiora si liberò dalla presa e si diresse verso il mare, sfiorando con le punte del bidente la superficie dell'acqua dietro di sé. Le correnti si separarono come fili. Ne toccò una e la sentì muoversi. "Io conosco una storia su Cosi", continuò. "Riguarda quella volta in cui Cosi insegnò a un mortale il modo per rubare la lancia di Ula". Ritornò verso riva, trascinando il bidente e il mare con sé. "Quel mortale prese la lancia e corse via. E quando Ula si mise a cercare la sua arma...". La folla era in silenzio e attenta ad ascoltare... sebbene Kiora non potesse dire se fosse per adorazione o rabbia. "... e il mortale sputò nell'occhio di Ula". Un'enorme onda eruppe sopra e intorno a lei, si infranse sulla spiaggia, ma si divise senza colpire i tritoni radunati e non fece altro che sfiorare le dita dei loro piedi, mentre tuonava dietro di loro, su tutta la spiaggia, fino ad andare a sbattere contro le rocce. Fece sì che l'onda risparmiasse anche Yenai, nonostante fosse tentata di sommergerlo e portare altrove lui e la sua fragile dignità. "Non attenderò in un qualche buco e non rischierò la mia vita in un viaggio attraverso i mari, mentre gli Eldrazi divorano l'intero mondo", disse superando il rumore delle acque che si ritiravano. "Andrò a Portale Marino". Andrò per resistere e combatterò". Sollevò il bidente. Si creò il silenzio. "Allora?". Intorno a lei, decine di tritoni scossero la testa e spalancarono gli occhi. "No", disse Yenai. "Non ha alcun senso". Kiora si voltò verso Turi. "Kiora, no", le disse anche Turi. "Non posso tornare laggiù. Non posso. Ti prego. Non farlo". "Devo farlo", disse Kiora. "Lo sai che lo devo fare". Le labbra di Turi tremarono. "Sei appena tornata da me", le disse. "Ci siamo appena ritrovate e pensavo che...". Kiora strinse la sorella in un lungo e caloroso abbraccio. "Tornerò", disse Kiora nell'orecchio di Turi. "Te lo prometto". Le solite vecchie parole. "Ti aspetterò", rispose Turi. Kiora indietreggiò verso la riva e chiamò a sé un serpente. Se fosse voluta giungere a Portale Marino prima di Ulamog e prima che distruggesse la maggior parte delle sue risorse, avrebbe dovuto fare in fretta. Una mezza decina di tritoni si spostò discretamente di fianco a lei. Yenai li guardò allontanarsi, desolato. Dal punto di vista di lui, lei aveva appena assoldato la maggior parte... o magari tutti... i devoti a Cosi nella sua piccola truppa. Forse avrebbero avuto meno problemi con la loro partenza. Forse. Ma forse ci sarebbero stati problemi che solo gli ingannatori sarebbero stati in grado di risolvere e ora lui... e Turi... avrebbero dovuto risolverli da soli. "Mia sorella", disse sommessamente Kiora. "Lei viaggerà con Yenai. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di lei. Vi prego". Una donna di alta statura annuì e tornò indietro. Meritava una benedizione per quello, sebbene Cosi non ne impartisse. Kiora si voltò verso la spiaggia, dove Turi, Yenai, la protettrice senza nome di Turi e gli altri erano rimasti a guardare, con espressioni che variavano dall'addolorato al furioso al semplicemente sfinito. "Buona fortuna", disse loro Kiora. Fortuna, il regno di Cosi. Anche se stava augurando loro del bene, non poté non punzecchiarli. Un serpente giunse sulla spiaggia e lei e la sua piccola banda di ingannatori salirono sul suo dorso. Mentre la spiaggia, la riva e i volti di Turi, Yenai e degli altri svanivano alla vista, Kiora rese velocemente loro onore prima che i movimenti del serpente li portassero lontani. Imparò i nomi dei suoi compagni, udì i loro tetri racconti di come la vita su Zendikar fosse peggiorata. Scoprì che Bala Ged e Sejiri erano cadute e si sentì leggermente spiacente per aver ricordato a Yenai della sua patria perduta. Lei raccontò loro il modo in cui aveva rubato il bidente e giurò che ogni parola corrispondeva a verità. Portale Marino li chiamava. Ulamog li attendeva. Il serpente continuò a nuotare. E nel mare risuonavano le risate degli ingannatori. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web